1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to meter boxes and, more particularly, to above ground meter boxes with openings for reading and repairing the meter housed in the meter box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Meters and accessories are commonly installed where services such as gas, electricity or water are supplied to a building. The meters are commonly located in cases to protect them from weather and tampering. The meters are sometimes located inside of buildings or beneath them. Meters may also be located in exterior meter boxes. Exterior meter boxes are most commonly located below the ground surface.
There are many disadvantages to having meters located below the ground surface. When an underground water meter leaks the leakage simply penetrates the ground and goes undetected. Also, it is extremely difficult and time consuming to install, repair and replace water meters that are located underground. Above ground meters also increase the safety of the workers reading and repairing the meters because it decreases the chances of being bitten by snakes or insects. Above ground meters are also more efficient because it is easier and less time consuming to read the above ground meters.
Certain examples of meter boxes that are representative of common meter boxes are disclosed in the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,131 to Edwards et al. describes a common underground meter box assembly. The meter box assembly provides an openable closure, located at ground level, permitting inspection of and access to the meter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,437 to Story discloses an apparatus for reading water meters that are located beneath the ground. The apparatus provides a center tube assembly with a light guide. In operation the center tube assembly is aligned over the meter face which is then viewed through the center tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,523 to Smedley et al. discloses a telescoping water meter reading apparatus. The apparatus includes a telescopic tubular viewer attached to the undercount meter and provides a clear sight path through water in the meter box for easy meter reading.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,968 to Greene discusses an above ground housing for meters. The invention provides a sectional housing with a base section and upwardly convergent walls. Greene further provides an opening to accommodate or pass elements such as pipes. This opening facilitates installation of the meter.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,852 to Bassett describes an above ground meter cabinet. The meter cabinet provides a housing for protecting the meter. The cabinet further provides an opening for the water meter to facilitate reading of the meter. The face of the meter is covered with glass to prevent rain and dirt from getting on the dial face of the meter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,030 to Whitman discloses an exterior meter housing. The housing covers the exterior meter for protection. A transparent window is formed in one side of the housing for reading the meter. The meter housing is of attractive appearance so it may be used in conjunction with house or yard accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,021 to King et al. discusses a multiple utility pedestal. The utility pedestal is an above ground meter housing. Partitions inside of the pedestal separate the interior into a series of user-accessible compartments containing valves and connections, and separate locked compartments which contain metering devices that are accessible to the appropriate utility company.
A problem exists with these meter boxes in that they do not provide an easily accessible means for installing, reading and maintaining above ground meters. Certain existing meters provide i means for above ground reading of meters but they do not provide an easily accessible means for installing and repairing the meters as well.
Therefore, what is needed is an above ground meter box that provides easy and efficient reading of the enclosed meters. What is further needed is an above ground meter box that provides an easily accessible means for installing, repairing and replacing the meters enclosed in the meter box. What is further needed is a meter box that is adapted to receive any commonly used brand of meter. What is still further needed is an above ground meter box that provides an increased degree of safety to the persons having access to the meters. Finally, what is further needed is an above ground meter box that is designed to provide a greater degree of physical stability.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a above ground meter box solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The invention is an above ground meter box meeting some or all of the industry needs mentioned above. The present above ground meter box provides efficient reading of meters and an easy means of installation, removal and repair of meters.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention comprise a housing, a removably attached housing cap, a plurality of openings on the outer surface of the housing, an adapter pipe, a meter, an annular ring and tubing. The preferred embodiments can be adapted to use any brand of commonly used meter. The present above ground meter box can be used with any fluid meter.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention the housing comprises upwardly convergent exterior walls. Because the housing is tapered in this manner, it provides a greater degree of stability. The tapered structure also allows for stacking of the above ground meter boxes for easier shipping. To further improve the stability of the above ground meter box, an annular ring is located on the bottom of the housing. The annular ring is slightly wider than the rest of the housing to improve stability. The annular ring is located beneath the ground and the bottom portion of the housing is packed in the ground to hold the above ground meter box in place.
The housing further comprises an open top to provide access to the meter for installation, removal and repairs. To protect the contents of the above ground meter box a removable housing cap is attached to the top of the housing and covers the open top of the housing. The housing cap can easily be removed whenever access to the meter is necessary.
According to one aspect of the present invention a plurality of openings are located on the outer surface of the housing. One of these openings is adapted to receive a meter. The meter opening may receive any brand of meter by placing a grommet on the meter to adapt the meter to conform with the size of the meter opening. The grommet secures the meter in place in the meter opening. At least two openings are located on the bottom of the housing. These openings are adapted to receive the adapter pipe and the tubing connected to the existing consumer line.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention the adapter pipe is connected at a first end to an existing curb stop. The adapter pipe is then connected at a second end to a meter valve. The meter valve functions to turn on and off the flow of water. The meter valve is then connected to the meter using a meter nut. The meter is connected to the tubing using a meter nipple with a tubing adapter at one end. The tubing adapter allows the meter nipple to be attached to any type of tubing. The tubing is then connected to the existing consumer line using appropriate fittings. Different fittings will be used depending of the type of pipe the existing line is made from.
The inlet flow of water must flow from the top of the meter to the bottom of the meter. This allows for the meter numbers to be seen upright when read through the meter opening. The inlet flows from the existing curb stop through the adapter pipe to the meter valve. After passing through the meter valve and then through the meter the inlet flows through the tubing into the existing consumer line.
In certain preferred embodiments of the present invention a faucet is added to the meter assembly. The faucet provides a means to test the water pressure, to test for back flush meters, to test for nonfunctioning meters and to act as a water sample point. A faucet opening is located on the outer surface of the housing and is adapted for receiving a faucet. The faucet is connected between the meter nipple and the tubing adapter using a faucet tee.
In accordance with a method aspect of the present invention an above ground meter box is installed in place of an existing meter connection. The existing meter box and meter are removed. The existing curb stop is kept in its existing position below ground and an adapter pipe is attached to the curb stop. A meter valve is then attached to the other end of the adapter pipe. The meter valve is next attached to the meter. The meter is connected to the tubing by a meter nipple with a tubing adapter at one end. The tubing adapter allows the meter nipple to be connected to any type of tubing.
The tubing is connected to the existing consumer line using appropriate fittings. The housing is then placed over the meter assembly and filled with insulation. Finally, the removable housing cap is placed on top of the housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention an above ground meter box is installed where there is no pre-existing meter connection. Because there is no pre-existing meter connection there is no need for an adapter pipe. The main water supply line is attached to a street ell valve. The street ell is screwed into the meter. The meter is then attached to the tubing in the same manner as above. The tubing then runs to the consumer.
In accordance with another method aspect of the present invention the meter is replaced in the above ground meter box by first removing the housing cap and closing the meter valve to stop the flow of water. Then all of the insulation above the meter is removed. The meter valve is loosened and moved to the side. The meter nuts are then loosened and the meter is removed. A new meter is installed and the meter valve is reconnected. Finally, the housing is refilled with insulation and the housing cap is replaced.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an above ground meter box with an easy and efficient means of reading the enclosed meters.
It is another object of the invention to provide an above ground meter box with an easily accessible means for installing, repairing and replacing the meters enclosed in the meter box.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an above ground meter box that is adapted to receive any commonly used brand of meter.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an above ground meter box that provides an increased degree of safety to the persons having access to the meters.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an above ground meter box that is designed to provide a greater degree of physical stability.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.